


lay b side me

by snewsies (waltswhits)



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sharing a Bed, kinda sorta, mostly its just friends with confusion, those 2 am gay feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltswhits/pseuds/snewsies
Summary: Spot and Race are best friends. Lately that friendship has become a lot more.





	lay b side me

I know you're alone tonight  
Come over, so am I  
I think that you're great, let's just be friends and hold hands at 2 AM  
It's okay 'cos we will always be great,  
let's just be friends and hold hand hands at 2 AM  
It's okay when I am just your B side

\- B Side, San Cisco

* * *

Racetrack Higgins was staring at the cracks in the plaster ceiling of a bedroom which was not his own, at desperate war with his energetic body which refused to give over to sleep. He was trying to focus on the patterns of the cracks, to lull himself to sleep, but his mind kept racing with a million things at once. _Did dogs actually know what we were saying? He was really craving pasta. No, not just any pasta, fettuccine alfredo from Il Passero. What was Spot’s favorite food again?_

He glanced to his left, where Spot lay, back turned, breathing deeply and slowly, asleep, or nearly asleep. The two of them had been up talking (and doing some other things) for several hours, but Spot had turned his back to Race, saying that he wanted to actually get some sleep before school this time. Race pulled his eyes back to the monochrome mosaic above him, but he couldn’t stop thinking about the boy inches away, wondering what he was thinking about, what he really thought of him, what he meant to him, what he wanted them to be. 

Race shifted his body on the small mattress so that his was closer to Spot’s turned back, now only centimeters apart from his sort-of-best-friend, sort-of-lover. He took four silent seconds listening to Spot steadily breathe, before he softly lifted his right arm and dropped it around Spot’s body, letting his own body relax into the position. Race let his eyes close and found his thoughts were suddenly calm. He began to drift slowly towards sleep, when he felt Spot take a deep inhale and shift around a little from where he lay under Race’s arm. 

“Race?” Spot mumbled, his voice jumping an octave.  
Race moved his head slowly side to side on the pillow the two of them shared, and sleepily answered “hm?”  
Spot’s voice was barely above a whisper. “You...you moved…” he trailed off.  
“Oh. I did.” Suddenly afraid, Race removed his arm and started to move back away.  
“No!” Spot blurted out, stopping Race in his tracks, “stay.” 

Race was struck completely silent, but he moved back towards Spot, draping his arm loosely around his chest. Spot settled his body into Race’s, closing the gap between them. Spot tugged Race’s arm, pulling it closer around his chest. Race let out a gentle, humming sigh, and the two of them drifted off, the room silent save the sounds of their breaths in tandem and the ever present traffic from outside. 

Two boys, confused and terrified, and yet completely at peace, fell asleep in each other's arms in a small bedroom, a world entirely their own in the middle of a massive city. Even if tomorrow morning they separated again and spent the rest of the day what felt like miles apart, for this small moment, everything was as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> this is gay  
> here's the link to listen to the song that inspired this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2GdgUWx7yi0  
> follow me on tumblr @ snewsies for more writing, pictures of spot conlon, and my random gay thoughts.


End file.
